


Metallurg Novosibirsk at Sokol Krasnoyarsk

by dodger_chan



Category: overwatch
Genre: VHL, ice hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodger_chan/pseuds/dodger_chan
Summary: D. Va is stuck attending a VHL game with Lucio and Zarya.





	Metallurg Novosibirsk at Sokol Krasnoyarsk

**Author's Note:**

> NHL season starts tonight. So Lucio and Zarya (and D. Va) get hockey.

     Before enlisting in the military, Hana Song had traveled quite a bit. Such was the life of a professional athlete and movie star. She had met many strange people and seen some very strange places. Nothing, however, that came close to Russia. This morning, she'd woken to gunfire and a desperate battle with deadly Omnics. Tonight a couple of thousand civilians were going to gather in one place to watch a hockey game.  
     “Is important game. Season opener.” Zarya had told them, as though that explained anything. “Plus, we save city today. Want us for pictures, for drop puck.”  
     “Publicity.” That Hana understood. Make the city look good by managing a local event. Make the team look good by honoring the heroes of the day. Make Volskaya Industries look good for defeating – for now – the Omnics. Hana knew how publicity worked, and how it failed. Bad press had done almost as much as bad decisions to bring down Overwatch. She asked Lucio,“How long before the game?”  
     “Uh, about two hours. Why?” Lucio was a celebrity, too. He should know better.   
     “You two need to teach me about hockey.” Zarya and Lucio looked at her, looked at each other, looked back at each other. Both began talking at once.  
     “Oilers are cheaters-”  
     “SKA is worst-”  
     Hana sighed. If she'd been asked to explain Starcraft, she was sure she wouldn't start with the Protoss. Probably.

*****************************************************************************************************

     The pre-game ceremony turned out to be easy. They were each given Sokol jerseys (Hana's said “D. Va” on the back, with jersey number 01), Zarya dropped the puck and Hana took a few selfies with the young Sokol players. Now all she needed to do was survive sitting in the box with Lucio and Zarya for the entire game.  
     “We got your phone up here, Ref!” Lucio screams out into the arena, though Hana doubts the referee speaks English. “You've missed four calls already.”  
     A whistle blows and one of the Sokol players skates over to a separate seat to the sound of loud booing. Hana is almost afraid to ask.  
     “What happened?”  
     “Ref seeing things.” Zarya scowls. “Was dive.”  
     That doesn't help Hana at all. Five Metallurg players line up against four Sokol players. Team punishment for an individual infraction, she guesses. Though why the offending player is forced to sit alone and watch eludes her. Until two minutes later when he steps back onto the ice, receives a pass and skates alone towards Metallurg's goal keeper. The crowd's cheers are deafening. The skater does some weird side-stepping thing before shooting. Then three things happen almost simultaneously.   
     The puck clinks against the goal post.  
     The crowd's roar cuts off and becomes a low moan.  
     Hana's lap is drenched in soda. In the excitement of the almost-goal, Lucio and Zarya had jumped to their feet, knocking the drink over.   
     Glancing at the clock, she sees there's still two and a half periods to go. The crowd erupts again, someone on Sokol scored. Zarya and Lucio are on their feet again dancing around. Hana joins in on the cheering, though she's unprepared for the coordinated shouting of the goal score's name. If she goes to a few more games she'd be able to work it out, but she hopes she won't have to. The game itself isn't so bad, but she doesn't think she can take an entire season of sitting with Lucio and Zarya.

**Author's Note:**

> The parents of the players who would be on VHL teams during Overwatch canon haven't been born yet, so I didn't name any players. Both teams do exist currently and are relatively close to one another (Russia is big).


End file.
